Mixed Emotions
by luv2write0205
Summary: Emily is having reaccuring dreams of Hotch which involve them lovemaking. She does something unexpected one night, but what happens when the two are caught in action by Rossi?


**Disclaimer**: I don't own CM at all but if I did... the possibilities are endless!

**Summary: **When out at the bar on a team outing, Emily persuades Hotch to do something that he is a little unsure of doing. What happens when Rossi catches them?

_"Wise sayings often fall on barren ground, but a kind word is never thrown away."_  
><em>-Arthur Helps<em>

***~OoO~***

**Mixed Emotions**

"Oh come on" Emily groaned as she heard the sound of her annoying alarm clock ringing, breaking her from yet another dream that had been reaccurring for the past few days this week.

Her dreams had been all the same with her ending up in Aaron Hotchner's office on his couch with his arms wrapped around her after they had made amazing love with each other.

She really needed to talk to JJ and Garcia to ask them if it was normal to have dreams about the Unit Chief of the BAU that were this extreme.

It wasn't like she wasn't attracted to him because she was, in fact, very much in love with him. It just boggled her mind that the dreams were the same every night.

***~OoO~***

By the time that Emily arrived to work, she wasn't feeling any better than before. She had a killer headache that wouldn't stop for anything, even after drinking two full cups of coffee with extra sugar.

As soon as she stepped off of the elevator and into the BAU building, she was pounced on by two overly concerned blondes.

"Gumdrop. We have got to talk now". Garcia said as she grabbed Emily's hand.

"What happened to you, Em?" JJ asked with obvious concern in her blue eyes.

What the women didn't know was that they were being watched by the men of the BAU, none other than Morgan, Rossi, Reid and Hotch.

"Women" Morgan mumbled, which caused the rest of the men to chuckle as they watched Garcia practically dragging a resisting Emily into the bathroom.

"Why the bathroom?" Emily whined as Garcia opened up the bathroom door and pulled her in, followed by JJ.

"I am so with Em right now" JJ said while Garcia shot her a Hotch glare.

"So what's up with you lately,Em?" Garcia asked as she laid a hand on Emily's shoulder. JJ began to smooth a piece of Emily's dark hair behind her ear comfortingly.

"Guys. I have been having these dreams lately and they involve Hotch making love to me" Emily blurted out. She watched the expressions on her friend's faces change to looks of amazement.

"No really?" Garcia asked. "We actually thought you were lonely and we were going to set you up on a blind date because we wanted to help you find happiness".

"They have been going on every night this week and I am so confused with them" Emily said with a sigh. "I want him so badly but I don't know if Hotch wants me. What should I do? I am his subordinate"

"You should totally make the first move" JJ suggested. "Maybe he is to scared to approch you because he might think you don't feel the way he does about you"

" I am with JJ on this one" Garcia said as she rubbed Emily's shoulder. "Tonight, we are all gonna go out as a team and maybe you can do something surprising like kiss him when he least expects it".

"I don't know" Emily mumbled as the three turned to leave the bathroom.

***~OoO~***

Later on that night, Emily had picked out a sexy purple dress with the help of Garcia and JJ. She straightened her dark hair and combed the remains of where her bangs used to be to the side.

Finally, she arrived at the crowded bar where the team had decided to meet. She spotted Hotch immediatly in the crowd, along with the rest of the team. He looked as hot as ever!

"Hey Hotch" Emily said as he walked up to her. Her heart broke when he barely looked at the dress that seemed to catch every other males eye in the bar.

"Hey Prentiss" he said. The rest of the team was beginning to enter the bar. Morgan ordered drinks and danced with the ladies, Garcia was trying to drag Reid onto the dance floor and JJ was talking to Rossi.

Suddenly, JJ caught Emily's eye and winked. At that, Emily knew what she should do to get Hotch's attention. She hoped her plan would work though.

"Hotch, do you want to take a walk and get away from this noisy bar for a couple minutes?" Emily asked and without waiting for an answer, grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door.

"Prentiss, what are you doing?" Hotch asked nervously.

Without answering, Emily started to walk away from the bar with his hand in hers. She finally got up enough courage to take JJ's advice.

"Kiss me, Hotch. You know you want to" Emily said. Hotch was taken by surprise at this.

"Prentiss. what are you saying? You know that we can't do that. I am your boss". He never felt this way about Emily before.

"Please" she asked again. Hotch sighed and looked at his subordinate as their lips were coming closer with every step. Soon, her lips were right in front of his. At that, Emily pressed her mouth to his.

He could barely register what had just happened as he felt every alarm in his body go off. He felt her grasping his shoulders and nipping at his lower lip.

Hotch surprised both of them by kissing her back hard and sucking on her tongue. She moaned loudly against his mouth. She tasted sweet and wonderful.

Neither brunette agent realized that Rossi had been standing behind a parked car and was watching the whole thing.

Hotch then realized that if he didn't stop kissing her that his entire body would explode from a lack of air. He realeased her and both agents tried to catch their breath.

"Wow Prentiss" Hotch said as he gasped for breath. His arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. Emily opened her eyes and saw him lick his lips after he kissed her, savoring her taste.

She leaned forward and tried to kiss him again but he pulled away and teased her, his lips a milimeter away from hers, not allowing them to touch though.

"You are so mean, Hotch" Emily whined while he grinned, but then gave up and was about to kiss her again until he heard a throat clearing behind him. Both agents whipped around to see Rossi standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Having fun?" he asked as he watched the two start to try and explain what had just happend, both stumbling over the others words. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I was just...giving Prentiss CPR" Hotch offered as he laid Emily down and then climbed on top of her, locking his mouth onto hers and breathing deeply into her mouth while she pretended to be passing out.

"You two are great actors but I know what I saw and what I saw was a certain boss and his subordinate making out like it was Christmas vacation" Rossi said. "By all means,please continue"

Rossi then walked into the bar,leaving the two agents laying on the ground, dumbstruck.

***~OoO~***

"Let's go" Hotch murmered as he picked up Emily in his arms and carried her to one of the SUVs. "Your place or mine? Jack is with Jessica and his grandparents for the night".

"Yours" Emily said while running her hand down one of Hotch's muscles. He then layed her in the passanger seat of the SUV. He then leaned over and sucked her neck while she giggled lightly.

"I want you so badly" Emily moaned. At that, Hotch stepped on the gas pedal and braced himself the wonderful night that lay ahead with the beautiful woman he had fallen for.

***~OoO~***

_"Love is love's reward." -__John Dryden_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review!**


End file.
